Sa'gosh
Sa'gosh was an orc serving in Tempestus Valley with the Argent Crusade's taskforce in the valley. He was killed in combat on July 11th, 624 K.C. Appearence Old, rugged, and sage like are the best word to describe the Orc that was Sa'gosh. Standing a grand height of seven feet four inches even when hunched-backed, the orc was an intimating figure. His face bore the old grandfather look, with a shadow of his former beard growing on his jawline. The hair on his head was a gray with white outlines and receding slowly all that was left was braided hair that was gathered and put on the back of his head. His features of an orc were sagged, signifying the mortal aging process he was going through, yet the fire of his youth of battle burned in his eyes and what was most notable about his appearance were his eyes. They were Scarlet red and hinted a prominent red glow that was demonic in nature. Just as his eyes were red so too was his skin, a red that matched his eyes with the pinkish hue of flesh to go with it. The Orcs arms from the shoulder to the fingers were well muscled and large at that. The rest of his body, from this torso to his feet were burly and abnormal sized for an Orc, it seemed like the weapons he wielded were all too small for him and the armor he wore needed to be twice the regular sizes. To add to it, his stomach instead of being a grid of muscle and ab, in truth was a gut to signify he was ‘fat’. His butt shared that similar aspect of ‘fat’ yet in the end his legs other than his thighs were muscled. History An Orc of the Warsong Clan, Sa'gosh served in the Horde following his clan leader Grom Hellscream before the Burning Legions influences. Even when the demons blood was offered Sa'gosh followed Grom through it all, until their timely defeat at the Dark Portal and the formation of the internment camps. Freed by Thrall like the rest of his clan mates along with Grom, Sagosh followed Grom once more to Kalimdor and like the loyal Orc he was drank the blood of Mannoroth and became corrupted by the demons blood. He helped kill Cenarius as a grunt for the Horde and push back the Night Elves. Thrall returned to the clan, and took Grom away, leaving the clan alone and confused in their demonic rage with the Frostwolves watching over them. Like rain washing over their bodies cleaning them, Sa'gosh and the rest of the clan in Kalimdor suddenly felt the rage and the control of their demon master leave their bodies. Though many of his brethren returned to their green skinned bodies, Sa'gosh was heavily mutated by the demonic blood and remained a scarlet red. Looked upon as still uncleansed, Sa'gosh was exiled from his clan and with heavy heart and burdened guilt the man left, wandering the forests of Ashenvale like a wolf whose pack had left him alone. Recent Sa'gosh wandering aimlessly across the lands of Azeroth found the Argent Dawn and enlisted to their cause. He was stationed in the Western Plaguelands in Chillwind camp for the longest of times, until the Argent Crusade was formed and he was then moved to Northrend where he fought at the Argent Vanguard. After surviving the waves of Scourge that attacked the base, Sa'gosh was then stationed to the Argent Tournament to serve as an Argent Guardian for the rest of his career until retirement. Once the war with the Lich King was over and Argent presence started to dwindle, Sagosh was surprisingly moved to a more active position back to Light’s Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands, with the rest of Charles Reynolds' B-Company. Due to this, Sagosh was sent to Tempestus Valley in Storm Peaks with the rest of his company. He was assigned to the squad of Huntress, a Captain within the Argent Bulwark, until he met his demise before the gates of Brittle Bone Keep, during the initial charge against the Cult of the Damned forces in the valley. Category:Orc Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Argent Dawn Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Fel Orc